Ice Cold
by nrgizerbunne
Summary: Bella was changed. To bad Edward didn't know. What will happen when she meets the Cullens again? Will they except her when they learn what she has done? And what about the blond vampire out to get ride of her for good?
1. Chapter 1

I was wandering through the alleyways of Chicago when I heard it.

A high pitched noise.

I winced Damn it, I thought, why the hell did I have to be so sensitive?

It was probably only a car alram anyway. I sighed I hated the city. All the noise and people made me nervous. Unfortunatly I was stuck in this hellhole for the time being. Until I killed It anyway. The last one of Its kind, besides me. Only I could know what would happen if I let It run wild all over Chicago.

I snorted. Chicago would probably look worse then this. I thought as I served my temporary home.

There was trash everywhere, mice and cats hid in the cracks, bugs blanketed the ground. And the **_smell! _**Holy Lord, I barley ever breath when I'm here.

But the allys, like my own secert tunnels, were home...and hardly anyone that was worth something ever came here. A definate plus.

I stopped in front of a door at the end of the ally I had been walking. I wonder what could be back here? This was the worst part of town. Gangs, dealers, prostitutes, and criminals walked freely in the streets. So I guess it probably wasn't that important. Even so there **was** a lock on the door. There was no locks anywhere. None that hadn't been broken anyway. So I was curious. I had to see what was inside.

But as I was reaching forward to crush it in my hand...

There it was again! That high pitched screech!

Now that I listened carefully to it there was no doubt that it wasn't a car alarm.

I shook my head. Trying to stop my ears from ringing. Trying to be able to consentrate on the noise. To figure out where it came from...

Then there it was again! The high melodic, harsh, earsplitting...LAUGHTER!

My top lip crled back over my perfect white teeth. A growl rising in my chest.

Tanya


	2. Chapter 2

I hurled myself into the air and landed gracefully on the roof of the building that had been above me

I hurled myself into the air and landed gracefully on the roof of the building that had been above me.

I turned in circles listening. Now that I was higher up and away from all the smells and noises that would have distracted my very attuned senses, I could hear more then just Tanya's laughter.

The growls, and yelling, and the bangs as things hit the trash cans and walls echoed it the night. This was no gang fight this was it was a REAL fight, a vampire fight.

I closed my eyes trying to locate It.

Ah! I smirked it still couldn't hide from me. It was six streets down, to the south.

I felt pure hatred rise in my dead heart as I flung myself into the air and across to the next building. But along with the hatred came an almost giddy feeling.

It was kind of like the feeling most little kids get when they realize that they got exactly what they wanted for their birthday. They would feel so excited they couldn't help it but to jump up and down, and anticipation of what they knew was to come.

This was like a birthday, I thought, as a wicked grin spreads across my face. Because I knew that some where in the distance was what I'd wanted for so long.

The chance to complete what I'd vowed to do. Kill Tanya.

And that's all I thought about as I ran and jumped, knowing that every time I cleared the distance between two buildings I was that much closer to completing my mission.

I couldn't help but laugh as I raced through the night knowing that know matter what this time I'd win.

!!

I stopped breathing as soon as I landed on the roof. And walked over to the ledge make a soundless landing on the concrete of the side walk. And pressing my back to the brick wall, I peeked quickly around the corner.

**Yes! **Another smile fast appearing on my face this was great. It was defiantly her, Tanya my "Sister". She was fighting seven other vampires, normal ones. She was winning, of course.

But not for long. I straightened all the way up, made sure my mask was correctly set over my face, put my hands in my pockets and turned the corner. Walking right into her line of sight.

"Hello Tanya long time no see."

The blond vampires head whipped around the blood red eyes glaring into mine. For a second fear flashed across her delicate face before she threw her head back, turned always around to face me, clearly not worried about the vampires behind her. Who were all slumped over obviously exhausted. She smirked.

"Well well! Hey Phantom what have you been up to?" she sneered.

A fierce snarl ripped through my throat. Before she'd escaped she had called me the Phantom because I wore a mask all the time, no one had ever seen my face. In her opinion the reason why I wore the mask was that I was ugly even though I was a vampire. Mostly it was just to rebel against the fact she was under my command.

"Still touchy about that are we?"

I growled again doing my best to ignore her attempts to infuriate me. Instead I changed the subject.

"Are you so obsessed with the need for power that you would deliberately go after them," I swept my arm out to indicate the ones behind her. "Who you knew were weaker then you? I've got to admit Tanya that's low even for you." I paused tapping a long white finger to my lips. "Actually it's not. You always did go after the ones you knew you could beat down and intimidate. I knew what you were doing, Tanya." I crossed my arms across my chest.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! You have no idea what was going on right under your nose. You were always too big for your fake leather pants!"

I sniffed. "At least I can fit into leather pants." Tanya opened her mouth I cut her off. "You think I didn't know that you were trying to turn the entire troop against me? Trying to get them all to come after me? You know it's actually disappointing that you felt you had to hide behind an army. Although it is flattering you consider me a threat."

"You're wrong!" Tanya spat at me stepping forward. "You're no threat to me, your to much of a lowlife to scare me! I'm better then you. So I figured it would be more sanitary to have some one else take care of you. I wouldn't have even had to get my hands dirty!"

"Whatever Tanya you're a coward and you know it!" I yelled as I crouched to the ground.

"You're more of a coward then I am, hiding behind that stupid mask of yours!" She screamed. "Everything you had back at the camp even Justin was either pity on other peoples part for you or luck!"

In a move so fast it was impossible to see I had her pinned to the wall my hand like iron on her throat. (Too bad I couldn't choke her.)

"Luck played to part in my position in the sect. If it did I'd be dead! And you know that. I've went through hell to protect my own. You've seen the scars. You know what I have to live with, all the things I've done, the innocent people I've killed! You have to be tough, ruthless, unfeeling, and cruel. I'm naturally none of that!" The shocked look faded fast from her eyes, as I finished.

She lifted her leg and her high heeled foot connected with my gut, sending me flying back. I slammed into the ground.

Before I could get up a pink stiletto was pressed to my neck as Tanya leaned down.

"Could've fooled me."

She pulled her hand out of her pocket keeping her fist closed.

"After all you killed my brother without a second thought!" And she swiftly stabbed a syringe filled with amber liquid into my neck.

"NO!" I screamed trying frantically to move. She just smirked.

As she was removing the syringe I saw a flash of auburn as one of the vampires we had forgotten about in our fight slammed into Tanya knocking her to the ground.

"I don't know what your problem is," he said in a velvety soft voice as he sat on her chest and raise a fist, "but….."

He never got to finish because Tanya had pushed him off so hard he not only slammed into the others in his group, they all collide with the wall. Some bricks flew out at the force of impact.

Tanya got up and yawned as she looked at them sprawling against the wall and my glaring from the ground.

She laughed before declaring, "That was too easy Phantom, your loosing your touch," and disappearing into the night.

I let out one final scream before I drifted into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Btw Before I start I just wants to say that the other chapters where in Bella's Pov

Btw Before I start I just wants to say that the other chapters where in Bella's Pov. I'm really sorry I forgot to put that in I'll do that from now on! Thanks for telling me!

Luv's ya'll

!!

_Edwards POV!_

"_Oh Man!" I groaned as I touched the back of my head._

_I could feel a bruise forming in my auburn hair. I almost didn't recognize what it was. This is the first bruise I've had in 150 years. That blond vampire was scary strong!_

_We (Me and my family) had heard about a huge in one of the strongest Chicago vampire sects. _

_We heard through some friends, that almost everyone including the number one in charge where burned out of existence. _

_Two survived a newborn and the second in charge, two young girls._

_So we decided to come and check it out because we didn't know what kind of problems they could cause._

_And that's what we were trying to do when the blond vampire showed up. Screaming and laughing as she attacked me and my family. She kept saying that "masked bitch" had better come!_

_Then out of nowhere a brown haired girl in a mask casually walked around the corner._

_They started to taunt each other until the blonde one made a comment about luck. Then she was up against the wall with mask girls long white fingers wrapped around her throat._

_Then in an almost invisible move mask was on the ground with a needle in her neck._

_She cried out._

_My mouth fell open. I had thought that nothing could break through the tough ivory/metal texture of vampire skin. It was horrifying to think about and even worse to watch. _

"_Oh my God!" I heard Alice my sister, breathe, "How could that even be possible! This I never saw, we where suppose to win!"_

_That was true, in Alice's vision we had won the battle against the blonde one. She had never seen the mask brunette._

"_It's all the brunettes fault! She's probably the newborn that escaped with the second in command exercising her power to be out from under her control! How sad." My other sister Rosalie growled._

_I knew that wasn't the case. I had heard some of their conversation and it sounded like the blonde had tried to get ride of the masked newborn for some reason. If it was anything it was revenge she was after._

_I still couldn't believe the cruelty of it though. They were the last two of their kind left and they where fight, trying to kill each other! It was disgusting to think that a superior would go after a newborn like this when it clearly couldn't defend it's self yet. What could she have against the newborn that made her think she had to kill it, when she had probably been the one to force it into this half life?!_

_I staggered up and pushed my brother Jasper out of the way and started toward the girls. _

_I felt a strong hand on my shoulder "Edward what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Jasper whispered to me_

_I just shook him off and took off toward them. In a millisecond the blonde one was off of the newborn and I was sitting on her chest._

"_I don't know what your problem is," I hissed raising my fist, "But...AH!" _

_I was sent flying back. I collided with Jasper and Emmett who had tried to catch me, who then flew into everyone else and then we all hit the brick wall behind us. Pieces hitting us, as we lay in the rubble._

_I lifted my head up in time to see the blonde one get up and strutted over to the one on the ground. Laughed at her and said it was all too easy and the other one was lose her touch, before she laughed and disappear into thin air._

_I heard the newborn scream one more time before going still on the ground. _

_I stared at the motionless body laying there, not moving or breathing before I realized it was all over. Thank God. I blew air out my nose before I got up._

_I winced. I had hurt like this forever. I still couldn't get over it. It was like I was human all over again. I snorted. Yeah right in my dreams. Oh wait never mind haven't had one of those on awhile either._

_I heard some one stand up behind me. I turned around Carlisle. He looked at me and smiled grimly._

"_Well that was certainly interesting." He mused._

"_Yeah right that just plain hurt!" Emmett groaned as he rubbed his backside. "I can't believe we got our butts kicked like that. Normally we do the butt kicking!"_

_Esme put a hand on his shoulder, "Now Emmett, we can't expect to win them all now can we darling?" She smiled up at him. Then turned to her husband, "Carlisle don't you think you should take a look at that girl over there?"_

_We all turned around in shock and looked at the girl on the ground. She was still unmoving as stone and still had her eyes closed. Clearly everyone but Esme had forgotten about her._

"_Oh, of course." _

_He walked quickly over to her and knelt down to touch her neck where the needle went in. Apparently finding nothing, moved on to examine the rest of her as we all gathered around him to watch in silence._

_Alice was the first to speak, "What's wrong with her Carlisle?" She asked nervously, "She's going to be okay right?"_

_He sighed before standing up again. _

"_Well I can't find any thing wrong on the outside and the injection site appears to be clean. I can't find anything wrong with her."_

"_That's just not possible. This has never happened before! Nothing has ever been able to break though our skin. If some one tried it would be like trying to cut a diamond in half. It has to be something serious!" I said, frustrated, as I ran my fingers through my hair._

"_Well I'm not sure Edward. It's turn this has never been seen before, but there is nothing we can do about it." Carlisle said, shrugging._

"_He's right Edward." Alice said, "And I have a feeling she really wouldn't like it if we took of that was of hers."_

_We all turned to look at her face or more precisely the cover over it. It was kind of like a hockey mask except it appeared to have no openings for the eyes to look through. I wonder how she could get around if she couldn't see through the mask. _

_Emmett let out a sharp bark of laughter. Everyone looked up._

"_I wonder why she thought she had to cover up her face. With a body like that her face has to be stunning! I'm will to bet she's hotter then Rose. Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head glaring at Rosalie._

_I ignored them and looked down at her. She did have an extremely well built body. She was wearing what looked like real leather pants And black Knee high boots over them, she wore a black halter top that ended an inch above her belly button, her brown hair I observed really wasn't brown. It also had honey and blonde and even some red streaks through it too. Her hair was extremely long, almost to her waist it looked like and it was wavy._

_This girl didn't look like the typical newborn soldier. They were normally badly dressed and timid. _

_There had been nothing timid about this girl from the minute she had appeared an air of self confidence and arrogance that bordered on cruelty had swirled around her in waves. The way she dressed also said she wasn't afraid, that she wouldn't be ordered around. _

_Didn't look like the scared little kid, newborns normally looked like. She was a women, she sure looked like one I thought as I looked at the almost transparent skin between her shirt and her belt._

_Wait...I frowned and reach out to touch the gleaming object attached to her waist on her left side._

"_Edward what are you doing?" Jasper asked._

_I jumped and looked up at my family. _

_I turned back and with drew the metal think from it's holder and held it up._

_Everyone gasped._

_It was a knife. It looked like it was extremely sharp to._

"_OH my God. Why would a vampire like her, or any vampire at all have any need for a knife?" Alice gasped. Staring at the knife in my hand._

"_Yeah she could probably do more damage with her finger nails then with that." Emmett said. "Hey let my see it." _

_I handed it to him. I turned to look at Jasper and Carlisle as they stood study her. Jasper had his hand on her arm._

"_This is all really strange dad. Something as to be going that we don't know about. This girl's looks like she's in pretty deep and we don't even have any clue what it is. I mean why else would she have a knife? Even she has to be stronger then that." _

_Jasper looked up at me and with drew his hand. "We know that she is an exceptionally strong vampire. After all you've heard about the rumor surrounding her old sect." He said as he stood and turned to Carlisle. "I got nothing at all. I can't tell if she or the other one are the bad one. She was to be a whole lot stronger then we thought."_

"_Yeah!" I said. Jasper turned his head at me. "I didn't hear anything from he, no thoughts no nothing."_

_Esme walked up and put her hand in Carlisle's "I don't think she's dangerous. She seems familiar to me." _

_Jasper sigh, "What do you think we should..."_

"_Ouch! God that hurt!" _

_We all turn and look at Emmett who is being surrounded by Rosalie and Alice. Alice has his hand in hers and is looked at something with an expression of shock on her face. While Rose had the knife in one hand and was waving the other one in the air as she yelled at Emmett._

"_You idiot what did you do!"_

"_God I don't know! All I was doing was looking at the knife. You know running it over my hand to see how sharp it was and guys I thin kit cut me!" He said shocked his face looking even whiter then it already was._

"_Do you think...?" Rosalie murmured all the anger gone that the vampire over there," she pointed to the mask, " Could've found away to hurt our kind? Do you think she could've possibly found a metal that can cut our skin?" She sounded horrified._

"_This is bad." I said as I shook my head. "Well what do we do with her Carlisle?"_

_He look from the knife to the girl and shrugged. _

_He took the knife from Rose and put it back in it's pouch on her belt._

"_I have a feeling she wouldn't like to kind it gone." He stood and turned. Looking at us guys, "Well men looks like we have to move her to a safe place. You guy can carry her. We need to find an abandoned building or something to hole up in until she wakes up and explains." HE laughed, "Although I have a feeling it not going to be easy to get it out of her."_

**Review! Pleaz ! Or the evil pirate coco puff will glue your shoes to your ceiling!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Dream

I was standing at the top of building.

The fog was swirling around my head, so thick it was black everywhere I looked.

For some reason I wasn't afraid, though. I was too busy concentrating on finding his scent.

I lifted my face to the sky, inhaling through my nose. Millions of scents assaulted my senses. 

I felt my still heart constrict. I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself.

It was unbearably frustrating to me to sift though all the smells that assaulted my nose from every direction.

But I knew I had to if I had any hope of finding my family, I had to put aside the frantic feelings that were zinging through my body, I had to ignore my thirst and relax.

I breathed deeply again, and concentrated on the scents in the air, singling them all out one by one trying to identify the right one.

Ah! My eyes snapped open. There it was his scent. I knew it was no use trying to find the other scents too, where he was they would be.

Even though I knew that I had to move fast and I had to move very soon, but I couldn't help my self.

I drew the fragrance of him into my system again, and sighed.

It was the most wonderful thing in the world. He smelt like rose, and sweet honey. His scent reminded me of warmth, of calm, and strength. It could be like a drug, cooling down everything inside you and helping you forget..

No... I shook my head a frowned. Now wasn't the time. I had to find him now or I'd never feel the really warmth again.

The warmth that seeped though his ice cold skin when he held me close.

I'd find him... And I took off into the night.

It led me to an old warehouse outside of Phoenix.

It looked old, obviously not in use any longer. It looked like all the windows were shattered Shards of glass littered the ground, some sharp pieces were still attached to the sills jutting out everywhere.

It was the perfect place. I knew that Tanya had known that. It was out of the way, broken down so no one would show up unexpected, and it was probably pitch dark.

Damn it! I have all these enhanced abilities and the one thing I don't have that Tanya does is night vision.

Well I thought as I stated to walk toward the door at the front of the build, it could be worse Justin could still be alive and it could be foggy out here to.

Oh well here goes nothing. I pulled the door open and stepped inside.

The first thing I noticed is it was really dark, although I could make out some details, and I was almost being over whelmed with his scent.

He was here...just up those stairs and to the left sixth door on the right of the hallway.

I took off racing up the stairs and down the hall, before coming to a complete halt in front of the door.

It was almost silent through the door. I knew better though we were both extremely quiet as was every vampire.

When I reach for the knob I noticed my hand was shaking.

What if, NO! I would save him.

I gripped it and turn the knob and threw the door open and saw something I never wanted to see.

Almost all of my family was in a pile on the concrete floor in a red pool, all except for one.

Tanya was standing in the middle of the room with my knife in her hand. He was in front of her. Hypnotized.

She smirked. Her teeth glinted in the sun light that was filtering through the window.

I felt like I was ripping into pieces slowly and painfully.

My head whipped around to look Tanya straight in the face. "You.."

She laughed humorlessly. A grating noise that made me tense.

"It ends here Phantom girl, you know what they say. An eye for an eye!"

"NO!" I screamed moving forward.

I froze in place though a few feet from them. 

She had lunged forward and had plunged my knife into his chest red water was pouring out of him. A look of shock on his face as he slowly sank to the floor.

Tanya laughed again and disappeared as I ran to him and held him in my arms.

Crying I ran my fingers threw his beautiful hair and he looked up at

"How...could...you?" He gasps and goes still.

"Edward? Edward please Edward!" I scream shaking him frantically.

"EDWARD!"

End of dream

Bella Pov

"Edward!"

I bolted up right.

Oh my god it was just a dream, thank the lord!

I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head.

I haven't dreamt about him for the longest time.

Only in the beginning when he first left and my life did a 360 and everything fell apart.

So much had happened and it had just steadily gotten worse in the last 76 years. I'd like to say that was Justin's fault but that would be a lie.

He never forced me into joining his army, I willingly went with him. Even though it was to get away from the memories and the fact I would have away to distract myself from what I had done…even though what I was doing was much worse.

I looked up. My eyes widened.

I wasn't in the ally anymore. I was in a building. It looked like an old apartment, probably some old lady use to live here.

At least that's what the cat pictures and all the old antique furniture (including the ruffly pink couch I was sitting on) indicated.

That didn't answer that most important question though.

HOW IN THE HELL DID I GET HERE!

I swung my legs over the side of the couch to get a better look at the room.

All in all it looked like an ordinary apartment.

Except that the fridge door was hanging open, and completely empty. Actually from what I could see there was no food in the house at all.

So I know that the grandma that lived here was either somewhere else or dead.

But someone did bring me here. And who ever did was still around.

There were little signs all over. A man's jacket was flung carelessly over a dinning room chair, the light was on in the kitchen and some of the ones down the hallway next to the dishwasher were too, the knob on the door was completely ripped out and lying on the carpet, and there was a bloody handkerchief on the counter.

I immediately put my hand over my nose and turned away, squeezing my eyes shut to escape the smell, this was not a good time to go crazy.

I paused though and turned back around, took my hand away and hesitantly breathed in…

Nothing. It smelt like nothing.

It wasn't human blood, it was vampire blood!

Tanya! It had to be she was the only other vampire in the entire world to have a knife like mine.

It was the only possibility. Tanya must have stabbed one of the group vampires that she had been attacking!

I had to find them and tell them how to stop the bleeding!

I bolted up and immediately felt dizzy. I tried to take a step toward the door and fell forward.

Instead of hitting the carpet, someone caught me by the waist.

Who ever it was wasn't expecting me to be as heavy as I was and we changed directions and fell back on to the couch.

I twisted around and shifted so I was sitting on their chest so they couldn't get up.

I saw that that guy I was pinning down was muscular and had longish blond hair as well as gold eyes. I sighed I should've known. Tanya hated anyone that didn't drink human blood she said they were weak and should be destroyed.

I looked at him again and said, "What do you want, why did you bring me here?"

He just looked at me.

I grabbed the front of him shirt, "Tell me right now, gold eyes."

He looked up at me.

"Could you get off of me?"

I studied him apprehensive. Should I? Well it's not like he could hurt me or anything but….

Oh Jeez I a freaking schizo. I got off of the blonde guy.

"Now tell me."

He studied my mask like he was trying to drill a hole into it. Then he seemed to remember something and grabbed my arm trying to pull me toward the hall way in the kitchen.

I yanked away and glared at him.

"Whoa buddy you better back off I could seriously kick your ass with out even trying."

He snorted and rolled his eyes, "I know but we kinda need your help with something."

"What could you possibly need my help for? I all ready saved your butt earlier from Tanya."

"Yeah I know and we'll thank you later," He gestured impatiently at me, "Right now my brother needs your help."

"Why?"

"He kind cut himself with your knife."

"What! That was him?"

He paused giving me a weird look, "Yeah….who did you think it was?"

I shook my head and rushed into the kitchen and down the hall toward that room that had a light on in it.

"It's not important. Saving your brothers life is important."

And rushed into the room.

A really big guy was lying in the middle of a bed, and five vampires where clustered on one side of the bed including the blond one who had rushed by me and went to stand by one of the girls.

I walked up to the bed and studied him. His neck was red, and he was struggling to breath. His eyes where closed.

I looked up at the oldest looking one.

"Where was he cut?"

The man looked at me he looked shocked but more in control then the rest.

"On his palm. I'm a doctor but I've never seen anything like this before what's wrong with him?"

I ignored his question and grabbed the guys hand. His palm was red and still bleeding.

"Jeez this is bad." I muttered under my breath.

"Just fix him you freak!"

I glared at the girl that had screamed at me. "This is not my fault! I didn't give you my knife and cut him with it. I also didn't let it spread through his body. You idiots should've woken me up!"

"We tried." A soft voice said.

I turned my head to look at a boy with auburn hair…He looks familiar.

"You wouldn't wake up. Please is there anything you can do to save my brother?"

Looked down at the guy in the bed. "Maybe, I'm not sure. But I'll try."

And I bent my head to his palm and bit down.

"You psycho! What are you doing?" I heard the same girl yelled. The blond one held her back and I concentrated on getting the venom from the knife out of his system.

I sucked until I tasted the bitterness of the special venom I had put on the knife and kept sucking until I tasted the bitter sugary taste of the vampires "Blood" And pulled my teeth away.

I wiped the extra of my lips with out looking up.

"Do you have anything to wrap this up with?"

There was a pause and a rustling noise and a shirt was thrust into my face.

I wordlessly took it and started ripping it to shreds.

Then I wrapped his hand up.

I stood and glanced around the room.

"Do you have a trash can or something?" I asked quietly.

A tan trash can was shoved under my face.

"Is he going to be all right?" One of the women asked.

I held up a finger and turned away. I stuck my face over the trash can and promptly threw up all of the guys blood and my own venom I had sucked out of his hand.

I wiped at my face again and set the can down on the ground and straightened up. To find then all looking at me with confused looks on their faces.

"I'd end up looking like your brother here if I kept it down." I explained. "Everyone knows a vampire can't have another vampire's blood in their body."

They all kept staring at me, "Okay I guess not everyone."

"I think he'll be okay. If everything goes like it's supposed to he should be up and at 'em by tomorrow." I turned and walked to the door, "I'll just leave you guys alone I have to go hunt any way."

And I walked down the hall, out the door, and into the night.

Edward POV 

I stared at the door way even after I heard the door slam shut as the girl left to go hunt.

I couldn't help noticing her eyes were red, she drank human blood. 

Even though I saw this I couldn't make myself move to stop her or even tell my family about it so they could stop her. I just stared into an empty door way.

She reminded me of someone. I can't quite place who though.

There was something about her I'm not sure what though. Something that made me think of her.

I don't know why though. The vampire girl was an exact opposite of my love. She was arrogant, and deadly, from what I heard in the ally way she was also a killer, she was cruel and heartless, she drank human blood, and she wasn't "Dead".

I shook my head violently I couldn't think of her, how she was probably as old as a grandmother or worse dead. And I couldn't think about the fact I couldn't finish my promise…to die with her. I had work to do and she had probably forgot me by now.

I looked down at Emmett. 

All my attention needs to be on my brother right now. 

I looked at Rose, who was clutching his hand and staring at his face like she was trying to force him to wake up or what ever. There was no way he was sleeping, vampires can't sleep. He was probably just unconscious. I've never seen that happen to one of us but after today, that doesn't seem to far fetched.

"Edward?" Jasper asked me.

I looked up. He was standing by the door. He gestured for me to follow him.

We walked into the kitchen and I leaned up against the counter top, as I watched Jasper pace around the tile floor.

He stopped in front of the window above the sink and stared blankly out at the street below.

I watched him in silence until he sighed and turned around.

"God, I can't believe this is happening."

I shook my head, "I know, this is bad, I don't know what we'd all do with out Emmett. What Rose would do with out him."

"Yeah, did you see the look on her face? She's trying so hard to stay calm, but you can see she just wants to scream. Did you see how she went off on the masked girl?" 

"Well I wish she would scream or hit something. Believe me I know from experience, holding this like that inside can lead to nothing good." I frowned and changed the subject not wanting to get on that subject right now.

"What do you think is up with that masked girl?"

Jasper gave me a knowing look, "No clue, but what ever compelled her to jump to our rescue wasn't to be the hero."

"Or because she just wanted to help."

"If you ask me it was way personal. The way those two girls were going after each other there is more then just bad blood between them, it's more like a full out war." I look at the couch where we had put her. "Do you think it's safe for us to let her stay here?"

"First of all bro, I think that even if it wasn't safe for us to be around her, she is the only one that knows how to help Emmett. And second I don't think we're letting her do anything. Even if we didn't want her here I don't think it would matter because she could probably kick or butts if she wanted to stay."

I smiled. "Yeah I guess. But have you ever seen a vampire like her? She's like the superman of vampires."

Jasper smiled too. "I've never seen any thing like her. I mean we've all heard rumors of a superior group of vampires that were planning to take over the Chicago territory, but I never thought it was true. Guess everyone was wrong."

"I want to know how she got that knife and how it cut our brother."

"That's the most important thing we need to ask her. Along with who she is and how she got involved in this mess. Knowing what the other psycho girl is planning to do wouldn't be bad either."

I rolled my eyes, "There could be a problem with that."

My brother frowned at me.

"What if she doesn't come back?"

Jasper turned and looked out the window again before starting for the door way. "She'll be back. She doesn't strike me as the kind of person to help someone and not come back and make sure their still alive. She's a whole lot nicer then she looks."

I shrug and walk after him, "What ever you say." And we walk into the bedroom to wait for Emmett to open his eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Bellas POV

Bellas POV

I stared at the door to the apartment.

Should I go back in? I couldn't make up my mind.

I knew that if I walked back in there they would interrogate me as soon as their brother was awake.

Even though they couldn't make me tell them anything about my life I was getting tired of keeping all these secrets to myself and doing everything by myself. Maybe if I told them they'd help me.

I mentally smacked myself. That was a fantasy dream. They weren't strong enough to fight off the weakest newborns in my old sect, let alone Tanya. I would have a better chance of fighting her by myself.

Plus if I was to tell them everything, I would have to tell them **everything**. I would have to start from the beginning. When I was still alive and I would have to tell them about him, about what I did and how I betrayed him.

And if I told them my story they would find out who I was and might go to the Voultri and turn me in. Heavens knows the Voultri would jump at the chance to get rid of me, (Even though I didn't know if that was possible they might not be strong enough) after what I did to them by refusing their proposal to join them.

They were most likely still sore from that.

It would be safest for me to just walk away and not even go back into the apartment.

I turn around and walked down the hall and got into the old elevator.

I pushed the main floor button and put my hand s behind my back, and tried not to think about the boy.

"Oh Jeez!" I blew my breath out forcefully and threw my head back.

I couldn't stop thinking about him and what my knife, my venom had done to him.

Uh uh , nope wasn't even going to think about that.

I mean seriously it will be safer for him and his family if I just disappeared and didn't complicate their life with all my problems.

I bite my lip. What if Tanya came after them again.

My hand reached out to push the 8th floor button.

I clamped my arm to my side. No. I can't go back up there.

Like Tanya would go after them. I didn't even know them so she couldn't hold them over my head.

Of course they would be safe. They would be okay.

The doors dinged open and I stepped forward to get out.

What if I didn't get all the venom out?

I groaned and turned around and pushed the button and leaned against the wall and smack myself on the forehead.

I have no clue why I cared so much about them. All I knew was I couldn't let that boy die and if they tried to get my life story out of me I wouldn't say a word.

I stepped out of the elevator and marched to the door, opened it and walked briskly inside and shut the door.

I can do this, I can do this.

"Arrgh!" I ripped of the leather jacket I had "found" at an illegal pawnshop a few streets down. I flung it to the floor and flopped down on the couch and put my arm over my eyes.

I hope I can do this. I thought as I drifted off.

_Edwards POV_

_Emmett had just woken up and we all were trying to help him sit up, when I heard the front door open and slam shut._

_I looked at Jasper, he was smirking. "Told you."_

"_Arrgh!" _

_We all jumped and looked at the doorway._

"_Hey!" Emmett yelped. We had all let go of him when we heard the girl growl from the living room._

_I looked down at Emmett and started to laugh._

_Everyone else looked to see what I was laughing at and they started to laugh too._

_Emmett was lying flat on his face on the floor. He had fallen forward when we had let go. _

_His hand s were flung out to the side like he was trying to fly, his face was pressed into the fuzzy pink carpet, he was on his knees and his backend was up in the air._

_I was bent over in hysterics when he growled. _

"_Are you guys done laughing at my expense yet? It would be nice to get off the floor some time to day please."_

_Rose and Jasper, still chuckling, wrestled him back on to the bed._

_He flopped back and glared at us._

"_It's not my fault I can't move."_

_We all stopped laughing. The reality of his words putting a frown on all our faces._

"_Yeah we have to figure out why that is." Carlisle said._

"_Maybe we should ask mask? She did know how to help him." _

_Alice suggested._

"_Yeah lets all go out into the living room and see what she can tell us."_

_We all turned to leave._

"_Um guys?"_

_Me and Alice laughed and turned around to help him up and into the hall._

Bella's POV

I turned my head to look at them all as they entered the living room. Two of the guys

were supporting the giant one that stabbed himself with my knife.

I groaned. They would want to know why he could cut himself. They probably would want to now the whole story too. This wasn't going to be good.

The blonde one glared at me as she sat down on the couch across the room. A moment later the hurt one was sat down next to her. She immediately grab his hand and they smiled at each other.

Huh. So they were more then just a coven.

I watched them all get settled in the various pieces of furniture that cluttered the room.

Then they all got really quiet.

Might as well get this over with.

"So," They all seemed to be startled by my voice.

"I suppose you have a few questions for me."

They all looked at each other. Then the auburn haired boy turned and looked me straight in the face, since he couldn't see my eyes.

"How did my brother cut himself with your knife? We've been vampires for well over a hundred years and nothing like this has ever happened before."

I sighed and looked at my hands. "Look I don't know if I can talk about this right now."

"You damn well better tell us!" The blonde girl had sprung up onto her feet and was glaring at me, "My husband was almost killed because of you! WE deserve an explanation!"

I looked at her. She was right, but I still didn't want to tell them anything. They would want the whole story if I told them apart of it. Oh well what did I have to lose.

"The knife was made out diamonds and ivory."

They all just looked at me stunned looks on their faces.

"How did it hurt my brother though?" The auburn haired guy again.

I turned to look at him, beautiful eyes.

"We're not sure how the diamonds and ivory can cut through our skin all we now is it can. Maybe there is some relation ship between the texture of our skin and the diamonds rough exterior. The reason that the knife almost killed for brother a second time is because I put my own venom into the blade before it was fired together. An as you've all probably guessed I'm not a normal vampire."

The blonde male, who appeared to be their leader asked the question I was dreading next.

"What do you mean by not normal?"

"You really don't want to know." I said

"Really?" He cocked his head to the side, "Why's that?"

I turned my eyes toward his face, "Because you don't need that kind of danger to infiltrate your happy little family here. If I told you or you even found out and tried to get involved all of you would die. What happened to him," I gestured toward the hurt one, "That would happen to you. Except it would be a hell of a lot more painful and you wouldn't survive." I shook my head. "I will not do that to you. My way of life has hurt to many people all ready."

I stood and walked to the open window. I stuck my hand out watched as the faint light from the setting sun played against my glittering skin.

"Do you see all these marked? This only a small part of my story, and not even the worst part. You couldn't possibly understand what I did to deserve these."

The boy that I tackled in the living room walked up to me and put his hand next to mind out the window. His skin glowed and sparkled just like any other vampire but his skin too was marred but scars.

"I don't think that you got those scars the same way I got mine but nice try."

The boy hesitantly put his hand on my shoulder, "I wasn't trying to get anything out of you, I just wanted to show you that your not alone. I was trying to show you that your not the only vampire that has ever really screwed up."

I patted his hand gently before taking it off my shoulder and placing it back at his side. Then I walked back over to my couch and sat down. "None of you now the pain, the regret, the fail, and the hate I feel every day when I look in a mirror and see what I have become. All the people I've betrayed and hurt. I people I've lost because of what I though I need to do. I'm a monster and that's never going to change." I put my head in my hands and shuddered, glad that I couldn't cry anymore.

"Tell us then." I looked up. It was the pixie like one the girl. She gazed at me sorrowfully. "Help us understand. Let us help you. We want to."

I felt something break in side of me when she finished her speech. They really did care. I don't now why but they did.

I sucked in my breath and put a hand to my face. I hooked my fingers under my masked and pulled it off. I put my head down and let my hair curtain my face for a moment. Then I looked up.

They all gasped. Their eyes were suddenly riveted to my face. They look absolutely shocked.

I heard a sharp in take of breath. I turn toward the sound and look the auburn haired boy straight tin the face.

His face was twisted with pain, but slight hope shadowed it in the background.

"Bella?"


	6. Chapter 6

I locked eyes with the auburn haired boy

I locked eyes with the auburn haired boy. I studied his face trying to identify him. Had I met them before? I swung my gaze around to take in the other vampires in the room. I cough the eyes of the girls' gaze. She had pixie hair and small features. NO! It couldn't be them.

I took a step toward the girl.

"Alice?" I choked out.

She looked like she was going to cry.

"Bella?"

We both met in the middle of the room and hugged each other.

"Bella I can't believe it's you!"

"Oh Alice! I've missed you so much!" I wiped the tears from my eyes and laughed. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Honey."

I turn.

"Esme."

She was at my side in a hurry. She hugged me tightly. When she pulled away, she scrutinized my face.

"How are you dear? IS everything okay?"

I smile at her. "Everything's okay."

"Hey Bella." A quiet voice says.

I look at Jasper. "Hey. How's your head?"

He frowns, "How did you…….right super vampire."

I shrug. Then turn and walk to the couch. I lean down and ruffle Emmett's hair. "How's the hand big guy?"

"Oh you know how it is. US guys don't feel pain. We're fearless." He grins and looks me up and down. "I was right, you weren't much to look at before, but now you have even Rose beat. Ow!" Emmett turned and glared at Roselia. "What was that for?"

Rose just shakes her head and turns to smile sheepishly at me. "Sorry I screamed at you like that. I was just so worried that this goof ball had finally succeeded in killing himself."

I laughed. "That's totally okay. I know how Emmett can be."

Finally someone clapped me on the shoulder. I turned to find Carlisle right behind me.

"Hey Carlisle."

"Well hello Bella how's the after life?"

I snorted, "Just grand."

"Really? Well that's good. How old are you Bella?" Carlisle smiled at me.

"Oh, I just turned 77 yesterday."

The room got really quiet.

The looks on all their faces freeze. All of a sudden it's like being in a room full of statues.

"Bella." A clear soft voice says my name from a cross the room.

I take in Edward's pained expression. My love.

"When were you changed?"

I stare at him afraid to speak. He won't like what I have to say.

"Tell me Bella."

I look down. "I was changed one month after you left."

CRASH!

Everyone jumps a foot in the air.

"Edward!" Esme gasps.

He looks at the lamp that now lays in millions of pieces on the floor. When he looks up again, the fury in is eyes is unmistakable.

"So my leaving did nothing to help you?"

"Edward it's,"

"Did my leaving actually condemn you to death?"

"Edward please it's not,"

"No!" His voice rises to a scream, "Tell me the truth did they come after you when I left?!"

"NO! I went to them!"

Edwards's eyes widen in disbelief.

"No Bella, please no. You didn't."

"I'm sorry Edward. I really an but there was too much at stake." I shook my head.

_**Edwards POV**_

_If I still had a heart it would be breaking. How could she?_

"_Bella how could you?" I couldn't believe she'd do this to me._

"_Edward," She was right in front of me in a millisecond. "You don't understand. I had no choice! I was terrified! And Cha.." She stumbled over her father's name. "Charlie was stating to guess. I had no choice but to go to him!" She screamed. "Please believe me!"_

_I stared into her eyes. I wanted to understand why my beautiful Bella could be standing in front of me. But I was afraid of what she would tell me._

_Jasper beat me to it. Getting up he walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. He put his hand on hers._

"_Bella we need to know how you came to be like this. And why you are the way you are. Please, Bella," He gazed into her eyes._

_She smiled wryly and removed her hand from under Jaspers and shook her head. "Jasper that won't work either, your powers don't work on me. So stop trying to convince my mine it would me okay to tell you."_

_Jasper got up. A confused look on his face and went to sit by Alice._

"_Bella."_

_She looked at Carlisle_

"_We really need to know Bella."_

_Bella looked from face to face. Then she sighed and opened her mouth._

"_Well I guess the best place to start is the beginning." Bella sighed and looked at me from under her lashes._

_She looked to lost for a moment, she reminded me of the old Bella and I almost got up and told her she didn't have to explain. But then I remembered she wasn't the old Bella._

"_Tell us." I said harshly._

_Bella took a breath and blew her hair from her face._

"_It all started two days after you left. I started to have dreams about dark evil vampires with blood red eyes. I'd wake up screaming every night. Then things started to disappear. Silly things like, clothes would vanish from the laundry room, a pair of sneakers, my book bag, my tooth brush, at one point my car keys even disappeared." She shifted on the couch. "At first I just thought it was my fault. I had been a little absent since you guys left. But then I got the first note." She squeezed her eyes shut. "It said, "Do you now were your father is?" It scared the crap out of me. I ran into the kitchen to find my dad with blood running down his face. I found out later that he had fallen down while walking in the woods behind the house." Bella opened her eyes, "I could've forgotten about the whole thing. But in the next three weeks, Charlie had numerous accidents. Some times just bumps and bruises and small cuts, but then it progressed to concussions and even a broken leg. Then I got another note. "Come to me or I'll come to you. And you won't be the only one to die." She looked up at me. "I sat in my room and cried for hours. I locked the door so my dad could only stand out side the door and listen to my scream. I was so afraid. I even thought if I killed myself that who ever wanted me might leave Charlie alone."_

_She closed her eyes again and didn't speak again._

_Esme got up and went to sit by her. She took Bella's hand and softly said, "What happened dear?"_

"_I ran in to the bathroom after my dad had left to go to work. I grabbed a razor and started to slash at my arms and face. I was bleeding profusely. Then I heard the answering machine click on. It was my dad. He said he had called to tell me he loves me and what ever is wrong well figure it out when he gets home. I knew then that no matter what I couldn't have Charlie knowing that I was dead. If I went to the vampire and let him kill me. Charlie might think that I had ran away again but he'd still might have hope I was alive. And hope it better then anything else then was possible in the situation. I ran into my room and started to gather my things into a duffle bag. I had to make it look like I had let on my own. I had no clue were I was going to go but then I saw the note on my dresser. It said, "The cliff in La Push." That was it. So I gathered my stuff, got into my truck, drove a ways and stopped in a clearing where I set fire to my duffle bag so Charlie wouldn't find it. Then got back in the truck and drove to the cliff._

_Bella then started to cry softly. _

"_I saw him as soon as I could see the cliff. He was just standing there and staring out at the river below. When I got out of the truck and slammed the door, he was behind me in the blink of an eye. All he said was. "Finally, your mine." Then he bite me. Oh God it hurt so badly! I thought my heads was going to explode and I was being set on fire. Then it stopped I was flung out of his grasp. The last thing I saw before I fell off the cliff. Was the werewolves surrounding him."_

_Bella shuddered and leaned into Esme._

"_I fell in a daze. I never felt the splash as I hit the water. All I felt was how good the cool water felt on my hot skin. I remember sinking and thinking it was weird that I wasn't suffocating. Then I hit the bottom of the river bed and laid there and stared up at the silhouette the moon caused on the water, while my insides were being burned to ashes. I laid there for six days in total pain. Then the when the pain ended I blacked out. When I woke up I swam to the top to find him there, waiting for me. I asked him why he didn't come down to get me. He told me because I didn't need him to, I could already breathe under water. He told me his name was Justin and he was a coven leader in Chicago, a very big coven. He told me he wanted me to come and be his second in command. I asked him why he would want that. I was a newborn I wasn't exactly the best candidate. He laughed at me and told me I was a special vampire just like him and all the other s in his coven. And he was right it was like I completely skipped that stage. Not only that but I was so powerful in was amazing. I could do things that were so amazing._

"_What kind of things could you do?" Emmett asked interested in spite of himself._

_Bella's lips curved in something resembling a smile. "Well every vampire that's like me has powers in common. Like we have super strength, surpassing even the strongest regular vampires, we was see in the dark, we can talk to each other in our heads if we're close enough, we can fly sort of, although it's more like really high jumping, we can identify specifically what we're smelling when me smell it, we can show emotion, like crying, we can sleep if we want to, and our blood is venomous even to other vampires. But we also have individual powers. Me I can do an uncharacteristically large number of things. Like: locate anyone I'm looking for by listening for their thoughts, I can control minds, I can see your entire life from the day you were born to the present moment in time, I can feel emotions in the room and tell from which people they come from, I can shut down all my vampire instincts and become like a human with a heart beat and everything, and I can Shut down my self to any attacks and create a force field around myself and other people if needed."_

"_So how did you get involved in Justin's sect?" I said. I wanted the whole story._

_She sighed. "He gave me a choice I could go with him or not. But what would I do if I chose not to? I couldn't find you guys and if I stayed in town the werewolves would come and get me. Even though I had the strength to fight them off I wasn't experienced enough to do it alone. So I went with him. At the time I really felt had no choice. I had no place to go. So I went to Chicago with him. I was introduced as the new second in command. They were all to answer to me. Everything went fine for a while. Then an attack was made on the buildings we were living in and Justin said we had to retaliate. He told us we had to go out and recruit. I didn't want to but..." She moaned. "It was getting to hard to live on animal blood and so I went with them. The first one I found was a little girl about twelve. I-I couldn't help it. I tried to resist but I couldn't. I drained her in ten seconds. I was disgusted with myself but what could I do. I had no where to go. SO I turned around and went out to find more humans. By the end of the night, there were 57 new vampires to add to our arsenal. I was put in charge of training them. Justin told me to be ruthless and strike anyone that disobeyed or did something wrong. At first I let them off. But there was one boy and all he did was screw up. He was wearing on my patience, until one day he killed a fellow soldier. I flew off the handle and ripped him to shreds. From that day on no one messed up when they were in training with me. I had changed after that day. I saw that I was becoming a monster and I didn't care. I couldn't stop it. So over the years I became cruel and ruthless. I was Justin's pride and joy. We had started to see each other after awhile too."_

_She turned in time to see me flinch. I frowned, "Go on."_

"_I beat me recruits mercilessly, I was the one that taught them how to hut humans and how to change them, I taught them how to ripe a normal vampire or one of their own to shreds. I ruled with an iron fist and trained an army of savages. I was also on the clean up committee because I was so vicious."_

_I watched a pained look cross Jasper's face. What?_

"_I had to kill my soldiers when they were no longer of any use to Justin. The only thing was they stopped caring about superiority when someone was coming at them with a poison knife at a dangerously high speed. They went crazy. I have bite scares covering ever inch of my body and spent many nights throwing up all the venom they had injected me with. And I probably would have gone on like that for ever. And then the sect was destroyed."_

"_How?" I demanded._

_Bella scowled at me, "I'm getting there. It all started a few months ago. I started to suspect on of the soldiers in my group was trying to rebel against me. So we had an extremely difficult practice that day. What I didn't now was that the vampires the rebel had talked into helping her were not only some on the inside but on the outside. The next thing we knew the building was engulfed in flames. I remember the chaos. Everyone screaming, some running around as they burned. I ran to Justin's room and knocked down the door."_

_She swallowed hard and put her hands to her face._

"_He was gone. His room was on flames from all sides and a pile of ashes was on the carpet in the middle of the room. On the walls the words, "You got yours Bitch." In blood. I felt the flames start to lick at me from the walls of the room. I jumped up and smashed through the ceiling of the room and on to the roof. I jumped to the next building and sat down on the brick ledge to watch everything Justin and I had worked so hard to accomplish, go up in smoke. I could here screams from inside and the hissing of the flames as they consumed everything in their path. I sat there all night. I watched the police when they came to inspect the building for arson, but they couldn't even find the cause of the fire. I stayed there well into the next night. And just as I was going to turn and leave, I felt a presence around the building. I jumped down and hide behind a dumpster. Then across the rubble, out of the shadows came Tanya. I could see her blonde hair shining in the faint moonlight as she slowly walked towards what was left of the building. She stopped just ten feet from my hiding place but she couldn't sense me. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled as she surveyed the wreckage. She started to laugh manically. She grinned and I heard her say, "Well Phantom you finally got what you disserved. I ride the world of yet another accident. You never were fit to be a vampire." She turned to go. I stepped out and snarled at her." _

**FLASHBACK**

"**Tanya." Bella said.**

**Tanya whirled around. A look of pure rage on her face.**

"**You Bitch!" She snarled, "How did you get out with out even a scratch?"**

**I flipped my long hair behind my shoulder and smiled slightly, "I guess I'm a better vampire then you thought."**

"**No chance I had everyone….."**

"**It was you wasn't it you slut? You were the one that was trying to set my squad against me?"**

**Her eyes became cold. "Maybe, maybe not. Who ever did was trying to do the right thing. You're a monster. All you did was kill your own kind and act as Justin's puppet."**

"**You Bitch! I was never a puppet and killing all thoughts people was necessary I had no choice. We would have had to let them out on the streets and then they would have gone and killed more people or even changed them. IT had to be done."**

She rolled her eyes and laughed humorlessly. "What about Charles, Phantom? What about my baby brother?" She screamed, "You killed him for not reason!"

"**I had a reason. He was weak he would have drug everyone down. He never listened to commands either he was a liability." **__

**"My brother was not a liability! He was a little boy he wasn't old enough to follow orders! So what do you do you ripe him to pieces! You're a cruel monster that should be destroyed and some day I will make sure it happens!" she yelled and disappeared into the night!**

_**EDWARDS POV**_

_"So after that I went looking of her. That was what I was doing in Chicago when I sensed she was in the city. I had been looking for her for months. I'd get close and then she'd disappear. She was always good at disappearing into thin air."_

_Bella then fell silent._

_I cleared my throat. "Wow, I think that, um...well, why so you wear that mask?"_

_She got a pained look on her face and lifted a hand to touch her face._

"_The scars from what I did to my self with that razor never went away and I have fang scars covering my face. You can only see them in the sunlight but it just became habit to have it on all the time."_

"_Bella," Carlisle said, "How did you come to be a super vampire? And do you know how the super vampires came to be?"_

_Bella sighed, "Sadly I do know, and it's terrible. Justin, he was the first, but he stated out like a normal vampire. But then...I'm not sure how it happened, and all he told me was he got into a fight with one of his coven mates, and he..." She grimaced, "He bite them. He drank their blood. He was horrified after it happened. He tried to runaway but a few hours later a collapsed. He said that it felt like he was on fire, like being changed again. When he woke up he found that he had amazing powers. He decided to get back at all the vampires that had wronged him with those new powers. The plan was to eliminate the Voultri. The reason I am an elite vampire is simply because Justin was."_

_Another silence filled the room._

"_Bella what happened to Charlie?" Rose asked her._

_A shadowed look came over her face, "He died." Was all she said._

_No one said anything for a moment. The n Esme put her arms around Bella and gave her a hug. "Well dear it's good to have you back in the family. Welcome home."_

_She stated to cry again and hug my mother hard, her face buried in her shoulder. "You might change your mind about hat later but, for right know it's just SO good to be home." _


	7. Chapter 7

BELLA'S POV

I stood by the window staring out at the stars. I don't like the night. It's a sad time for me. At night because I can sleep I can dream, but the dreams are never good. They are about my life. The things I've done. Some are the things I will do. Maybe in some ways I can see the future all though unlike Alice there's nothing good about it. I never seem to see anything good, just worse case scenarios.

I look down at the milky whiteness of the skin of my hand. The moon beams dance over it. Two little shining glittering dots stick out, glowing even brighter then my skin. The first scar I ever got from a vampire.

I rubbed the mark as I thought about how I got it. The incident had been so many years ago I hardly ever thought about it, except in my dreams.

"Bella?" Edward cautiously walked up to stand next to me.

I turned my gaze to study his face.

"What are you thinking Bella?"

I sighed, "Hear it for your self."

I closed my eyes and relaxed the walls that surrounded me.

I heard his indrawn breath. "Bella how?"

"Edward please." I breathed and concentrated on opening my mind to him.

"see everything." I thought to him.

I could sense that he had doubted the truth of all that I had told them. I also could sense his doubt in my motives and who I really was. I wanted him to trust to me. He had to trust me, I couldn't bare him not. So I did something I rarely did. I let down my guard and told the whole truth.

I could hear his breath accelerate as I shows him my first few days with out him.

I heard him snarl when I showed me getting bitten.

I felt his large hands envelope mine when I showed him how I became the monster I really was.

"Oh, Bella, I believe you. I do believer you." He sounded broken like he was going to collapse.

Then I showed him my happy memories of him. I the first time I saw him, the sun reflection on his skin in the meadow, him saving me from James, riding in his car. The images started to flash faster. I wanted to get everything in before I had to let go.

Finally I showed him my most precious memory. Our last kiss.

"Bella." He whispered.

His words and the agony in his voice made me lose my concentration.

I blinked. But before I could get myself reoriented, I felt Edward's lips pressed to mine.

My breath caught in my throat. I stood frozen for a second before I wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed him back.

Edward groaned and pulled away slightly. "God Bella I love you."

Tears filled my eyes. "I love you too Edward."

And then we were kissing again. His hands held my face securely to his and I laid my hands on his marble chest.

I had dreamed about this for years, being reunited with my true love. Even though I might have to leave at anytime.

It was like we both had the same thought right then because Edward backed me up against the window and touched his tongue to my lips. In shock my lips parted and his tongue slipped into my mouth.

It was amazing to finally be with Edward again. I threaded my own tongue around his and I slipped it between his teeth. We pressed closer like we were trying to weld or bodies together.

Edward suddenly ripped his lips away from mine.

He pressed his lips to my face. He kissed my eyes, cheeks, nose , forehead. He kissed the corners of my lips.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Mmmm," He answered faintly.

Then he outlined my ear with his tongue. His breath sounded loud. He moved down my neck and kissed my collarbone.

I lifted his head and kissed around his jaw before moving to his neck and lightly biting his skin.

"I love you." Edward said again.

I looked up and he kissed me again, rubbing my shoulders, before sliding his hands down my sides to my waist.

Then as he was running his tongue over my teeth, his hand slipped under my shirt.

I broke away shocked. His hands stilled above my belly button, we stared at each other, our foreheads together. He was hesitant like he was afraid to scare me. I closed my eyes and put my hands on his and slid them up a little. When I let go they kept going. A trail of warmth on my skin. His hands stopped right below my bra. He reached around my back and found the clasp.

"Ahm."

We flew away from each other.

Jasper stood in the doorway looking uncomfortable.

Me and Edward shifted away from each other.

I cleared my throat, "Yes, Jasper?"

Jasper ran a hand threw his hair sheepishly, "Well as sorry as I am to interrupt. Bella, you might want to see this."

"All right what do need to see?"

"Um. It'd be better for you just to see it." Jasper turned and walked to the window. He grasped the frame and propelled himself out on to the roof. He motioned for me to follow.

I shrugged and followed him out the window. I heard Edward climb through.

"What do you think this is all about?"

Edward shook his head, "No clue. Maybe Emmett found some graffiti on one of the walls."

"Yeah. Maybe," I hedged. I didn't quite believe it though. I was getting one of my feelings again. And it wasn't a good one. It was something bad.

I looked to the left and saw the Cullen family staring up at the brick wall. Esme had a shocked look on her face. Alice looked like is she could've, she would've cried.

I was right, something was really wrong.

I jogged over to stand by Jasper and when I laid eyes on the bloody writing on the wall, my breath caught in my throat. My head started to spin.

"Who would do something like this?" I faintly heard Alice ask.

I felt like I was gagging.

Emmett walked forward to touch the writing. "It kind of looks like…..well blood. That's not possible thought, I can't smell anything."

I grabbed my throat. MY venom was welling up in my throat. I was drowning in my own poison. I must have made some kind of noise because the Cullen's al turned to look at me.

"Bella?" Roselia asked putting a hand on my shoulder, "Are you all right?"

I tried to shake my head no, but the smell over powered me then and my eyes rolled back and I fall.

The last thing I see is the writing on the wall.

"**I'M COMING FOR YOU."**

EDWARD'S POV

Bella's eyes roll back in her head and she falls backwards.

"Bella!" I yell shooting forward to catch her before she fell from the ledge.

I grunted from under her weight.

"Jasper help me."

Jasper helped me pick her up.

"Jeez she weighs a ton!" Jasper wheezes.

I ignore him. "Just help me get her inside."

After we laid her down on the couch. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned to Carlisle.

"What in the hell happened?"

Carlisle looked lost, "Edward, I honestly haven't a clue. Although…..it might have something to do with her powers."

"We'll just have to wait for her to wake up. I'm sure she'll have answers." Alice sat down by Bella on the couch and put a hand on her cheek. "I have a feeling that the blonde girl is after Bella still and I think she wrote those words. Although that just adds more questions."

Rose, shook her head, "I was right when I told Bella to get away from you Edward."

"What?" I barked.

"Rose this isn't the time." Carlisle warned.

"No, no dad." I narrowed my eyes at Rose, "No I want to know why Rose thinks Bella's being a vampire is a bad thing."

She sighs, "Edward, honestly can't you see it?"

"See. What?" I ground out.

"Because Bella became a vampire the elite vampires grew. Because of her they got stronger. I starting to think that maybe we shouldn't be fighting the Tanya girl, but Bella. It seems she was the one in charge."

The room was silent.

"Rose you Bitch!" I explode. I reach forward to grab her. But my arms won't move. I struggled to get free. "What?"

"Edward."

I looked at Bella, she was awake and her arm was flung out. She was holding my arms down.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, "You psychic!"

Bella grabbed her head with her free hand and grimaced.

"Bella," I tried to calm down, "Bella I'm all right you can release me."

She violently shook her head. "No! No" Your going to kill her!"

"Bella let me go, I won't hurt Rose."

"No!" She screamed. "You can't hurt her. You all have to stay together."

Carlisle stepped forward, "Bella no one is going to hurt anyone let Edward go. It's safe."

"Never!" She shrieked, "It's never safe!"

"Ah!" Jasper gasped and fell to his knees clutching his head. "I can feel her! Oh God! It's over whelming."

"Jasper!" Carlisle cried, "Calm Bella down."

"I'll try." He looked up and flung his own arm out too.

We all held our breath. Our eyes locked on Bella. Her face was more white then normal and streaked with tears. Then she gasped and her arm dropped. As soon as I was free I shot forward to catch her before she fell from the couch to the floor.

She stated sobbing in my arms. She hugged me and buried her face in my chest.

I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

I looked up at my families faced. They all were worried and nervous looking. Jasper was wide eyed and breathing fast. He sat up off the floor and let his breath out fast. "How the hell did that happen?"

I shrugged then I felt Bella move. She pulled away slightly, wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"It's one of my weaknesses." She whispered.

Esme stepped forward, "What is sweetie?"

She sighed again. She seemed to melt into my chest. "My kind doesn't get scared often. But when we do our senses over load or something. We freak out like you all saw. Any way when I freak the walls I can hold around myself are nonexistent. That's why Jasper could control my emotions."

Jasper was leaning up against the couch, "Yeah, I felt your emotions alright. It felt like my head was splitting in half." He grimaced.

Bella laughed sharply, "Because I'm so much more "superior" to you I feel my emotions stronger then you do. Which is weird because your kind isn't as violent and blood thirsty as mine. But I guess that's our consequence. They'll let us kill and destroy but every little twinge of guilt we might feel is multiplied ten fold. So it's actually over whelming. So the pain you felt. Jasper, that's how I feel all the time."

"Shit how do you stand it?"

Bella's face went blank. "I don't feel."

"Bella," Alice said, "Don't you have a power for emotions?"

"I don't use it. Ever." She stated.

Everyone was quiet, then Bella cleared her throat.

"Guys. I've spent my entire life after the change trying to get use to the fact I'd never see you again. Now I'm with you and Edward and I'm really happy. But I have to leave it's just too dangerous."

"Bella no!" Alice dried, "WE just got you back , whatever is wrong we can get threw it."

She shook her head, "That's just to dangerous for you guys. I can't risk you getting killed."

"What about you Bella?" I grabbed her shoulders. "What if your killed? You can't go all by yourself."

She touched my face and smiled. "Edward, I love you and I don't want to leave. But I'm not a weak human anymore. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Bella kissed me and turned around.

"Bella please." I reached out for her.

"Stay safe Edward. And don't come looking for me." She opened the door, "I might have screwed up your lives already, but if you get out now maybe you'll be safe." She turned her head. "You won't get hurt. I won't allow it. I promise this will be the las time you'll ever see me."

"No, please."

"I love you Edward. I always will."

The echo of the door shutting rang like a gun shot.

I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands, sobbing nonexistent tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ya'll sorry for not updating lately. We had finals the last few weeks and studying sucks! Any who….I'm back so here's the next chappy . Sorry If it's not that good…I wrote in about two hours.

Bella's POV

BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG!

The wall caved in a little more every time I slammed my fist into it. Chips flew in every direction and sweat rolled down my pearl skin.

I swing around and kick the wall and it crumbled to the ground at my feet.

I unwound the tape from around my fists, as I turned and walked away from the rubble.

I threw the red tape into a trash can as I continued to walk down the hall. I yanked the tie out of my hair. My soft tresses fell to my shoulders in velvety waves.

I grabbed the roll of duct tape off the table at the end of the hall and unrolled another strip as I rounded the corner and continued to stride down the hall. The walls surrounding me were almost to the point of decaying. Paint chips rained down from the ceiling, muddy blue wall paper, which once might have brought life the building but now was faded and worn, hung from the walls. Stains littered the molded wood floors.

I snorted in disgust. Once I had lived in a white four story mansion. With balconies adorning the outside walls, and colossal shining window, pillars held up the arch way above the front door.

Every wall inside was graced with an intricate carving or design. Made by famous artists from around the world, and every room seemed to have its own individual magic that made it shine.

I surveyed the room I was living in now. I was nothing like my old house. In some ways it was better though.

Though the mansion had been beautiful, if you opened the blue door that lead to the basement you'd find another world.

The basement wasn't really a basement. When normal people had pool tables in theirs, when you walked down the wooden steps and hit ground level multiple tunnels branched out. Lanterns lined the earth hallways and at the end of each one there were ivory cells filled with young vampires, their red eyes shining out into the darkness.

And if you turn to the right and open the door, you'd find rooms filled with bodies. All different kinds of knives and swords were hung on the walls. The rooms even smelled like death.

I looked around the room again. Even though the windows were boarded up and the bed that leaned against the far wall was eaten through by termites. It didn't smell like death and hatred, so it would do.

I sat down on the corner of the bed and wrapped my hands with the tape. I had had an accident with my knife. And have sliced my hands pretty badly. They would heal soon, but I couldn't risk the cuts getting infected.

Because vampires skin is almost impossible to penetrate, when it is and in gets contaminated, the toxins can all most seem to take over our bodies. We literally go insane, from the pain it causes us.

I should have known better then to hurt myself but I really hadn't been thinking when I had done it. The pain from leaving _him _behind had almost destroyed me and I had needed to side track myself.

Now that I think about it though it wasn't the best way to get what I had done out of my mind.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. The look on his face! Like I had ripped out his heart. That was the most horrible thing I ever had to do.

I had to do it though. There was no other way to keep my family safe. The Cullen's…..I guess I wasn't part of the family anymore though. They probably hated me. They didn't understand that I had to do it to keep them safe from not only Tanya but myself and what our kind could do to them.

We might have once been the perfect match…but after all that had happened…it just couldn't be. He was the sunlight and I was a monster. We just couldn't be together ever again.

I sighed. Maybe some day Edward would see that I was right. Hopefully.

EDWARDS POV

"I can't believe she just walked out!" I raved.

My family sat on the furniture in the living room, as they watched me warily.

"Alice!"

She jumped.

"I told you to look for her!" I growled.

She stood up and threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Edward I've tried but I can't even get a glimpse of her. She's blocking me."

"You don't want to find her! She was your best friend and you don't want to bring her back!" I yelled in her face.

Jasper got up off the couch and put a hand on my shoulder. "Edward I need you to calm down. We all want her with us, but we can't get to her."

"We have to try harder! She's out there and I have to find her to,"

"What Edward? What are you going to do? She doesn't need you to protect her anymore." Jasper turned me around to face him, "She doesn't want to be found."

I reeled away from his grip and stalked across the room.

"She shouldn't have left. We were meant for each other."

Esme stood and hugged me to her, "Honey I know your hurting right now. But you have to be logical. Something's going on, something bigger then we've ever seen before. She wanted to keep us safe. She wants all of use to go on living."

"Mom I understand that!" I looked into her eyes, "But there is no life for me without her. I feel like half of me in gone, and I'll never get it back. Mom I have to get her back I can't live like this again. Knowing she's out there but I can't be with her. She can't keep me away. I'll find away to get to her."

"Edward.." Rose started. I swung around to look at her. A glare on my face.

"Rose this isn't the time." Carlisle warned.

"Dad I know but I have to say this." Rose closed her eyes them opened them and looked at everyone in the room.

"Guys, Bella's like family to us. She's done so much for us. She saved Emmett's life and she opened up and told us everything about her life, even when she was ashamed of it. She trusted us enough to entrust with us some of her secrets. I'm not foolish enough to think she told us everything about her but I think all that she didn't say was things she didn't think would benefit us if we knew. I think she's a whole lot more dangerous then she ever let on." She took a breath.

"Rose if your going to start." I warned. Baring my teeth.

"Edward shut up and let her finish," Alice said.

Rose smiled at Alice then turned to me, "At first I hated Bella for all that she had that I could never have again. Then I hated her for the power she had gain, the power she seemed to glory in. But Edward. When she broke down I saw just how fragile she really is. She's barley holding on to her sanity. All the horrible things she did all the vampires she killed, it took a bigger toll on her them we could ever have seen. She's breaking inside, I don't know how long her will is going to last. So I think we need to find her."

The room was dead quiet.

Emmett cleared his ears out, "Rose did you just say we need to go find her?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yep."

I looked at my sister in shock. All the hate she had towards Bella had seemed to crumble at her feet. After seeing Bella finally act human, Rose changed her mind and now she was ready to go fight for the woman I love.

"Rose," I stepped forward to hug her. "Thank you."

She smiled up at me and said, "Lets go find Bella before she does something stupid."

BELLAS POV

I crouched behind the dumpster and watched all the people walk by. The prostitutes in their slinky clothing, the gangsters with their pants down to their knees, the low life's with bags under their eyes and cigarettes hang from their lips. I was supposed to be hunting but I couldn't get my head in the game it seemed.

I kept thinking about them. The people I has looking to kill for my supper. I thought about the families I sensed they had. The prostitute on the corner in the blue skirt was working to night just like every night to support the boy she had at home. She was raising him on her own because his father had raped her then got away. The gangster leaning against the wall across the street, use to have a brother. His brother had been shot when he was only ten. He had watched it happen. And now he had lost the will to live. And the lady digging in the trash can in the alley use to be a singer. Them she had gotten cancer, lost her job, gotten her kinds taken away, and been kicked out of her house.

I sighed, got up, and shook my head. I couldn't hunt tonight. I normally didn't look into my prays lives. They were burdens to society I use to think.

I guess being around the Cullen's had reminded me why they didn't hunt humans. They didn't want to be monsters. The only problem was I was a monster and I didn't know how to change that fact.

The other problem was that I hadn't eaten in days and I was so thirsty I was almost delirious, I needed food now.

I scanned the streets again. Well tonight still wasn't my night. I couldn't get out of every one's heads. This was going to be a problem.

I was already feeling like I was getting out of control. I didn't need to be ravenous at the same time. This could be a problem in a few more days.

I turned around and stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked back the way I came.

I jumped up the face of the old factory and landed on the roof silently.

And continued to walk slowly, I missed them all ready. Especially Edward. But I couldn't go back. I had to remember that. All I'd do if I went back was be the death of them.

Maybe because I had gotten away Tanya won't go after them maybe their safe.

Probably not but I could believe that if I wanted to. If I had to go back to save them I would. But only if I had to, never just because I wanted to.

It didn't matter that my heart felt like it was ripped out and I was spinning out of control. As long as Edward was safe, I would died happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Wuz up! Btw sorry for not updating. I was grounded…..again me and daddy buttheads….a lot. Anywho here's the next chappy figured I should update given the fact I had some one ask me if the story was over….yeah well it's short but I wrote it in a hurry…..Enjoy!

EDWARD POV

"AAAAAAAAA!" I screamed and tried to rip the hair out of my head.

I dropped to my knees in the middle of the deserted street and squeezed my eyes shut.

I with that I could cry, it hurt too much right now and I had to keep it all inside of me. Right now wasn't the best time to get angry.

I feel a soft hand rest on my shoulder. Rose.

"Edward, we'll find her."

I hung my head and sighed, "Rose I'm not so sure anymore Rose. I mean at first I thought Bella was just worried about what we'd think about all the things she's done. Maybe I had to. Maybe I just couldn't face the fact that she wasn't my old Bella anymore. Cuz the truth of it is she wasn't acting. All that's happened changed her. She isn't the sweet Bella I knew more then a decade ago. She's bitter and furious at everyone. Maybe she really is trying to keep me away from her, maybe were just not meant to be."

Rose dropped down on to the pavement and put her hands on either side of my face and made me look her in the eyes.

"Edward you listen to me. She may be bitter, she way be hard, she may be angry but she's not a completely different person. Parts of the old Bella are still buried deep inside the cold hearted killer she thinks she is, but she's really just a survivor. She did what she had to do. Not just joining Justin and becoming a "killer"" She used air quotes. "But also with her leaving us. She's trying to protect us from herself. She's convinced that Tanya is going to target us if she gets to close to us and Tanya notices."

Rose smiled and ruffles my hair, "But I think I speak for everyone in this family when I say we all would stand right by her side when this fight reaches the end of it's road."

I searched her face trying to see the hate that use to radiate from her face when ever Bella was mentioned. But no matter how hard I looked all I saw was compassion, and faint rings of exhaustion around her topaz eyes.

I stood and help Rosalie to her feet and smiled softly. "You really care about her don't you?"

She blushed and looked away uncomfortably, "Yeah…….well…..I guess." She cleared her throat, "I use to think she was so perfect she had everything. I guess I just had to realize she was just like us. Lost and hurt sometimes."

I laughed and pulled her into me and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "Come on Rose lets go find the others we'll move on. We can't give up."

BELLA POV

My feet where a blur as I raced toward the ledge of the thirty two story building. When reached the end I leaped and flew through the air and landed on the balls of my feet on the next building. I kept running. When I hit the next ledge I somersaulted off it and came up short. I fell like a stone and crashed into the concrete in the back ally.

"Uhn." I grunted.

I laid there and stared up into the night sky. All the stars winked at me from up it the night sky. I sighed, and lifted my self up onto my elbows.

"Oops."

I jumped out of the crater I had created and shook my head.

Well that was going to be on tomorrows nightly news, but the human world would blame it on aliens.

I snorted and turned around and flipped my hair over my shoulder. My throat was burning and my vision started to tunnel. My head was swimming. Shit. I always tried to keep this from happening. But with all my attention focused on Edward and his family I hadn't been able to feed for weeks.

I could sense they were trying to track me. It was a good thing I knew the city better then them. They had literally been right on top of me but I knew almost every hiding spot in the back streets. They had been looking for me for weeks. From what I could sense they hadn't stopped once.

I had had some close calls but I had managed to keep hidden.

But as I groaned from the pressure in my head, I knew if I lost it there was a chance they could be near by and see me rip innocent people apart.

"AH!" I started to sweat as I tried to hold it off.

I took off running.

When I crashed through the rotten wood door of my safe house I feel to the floor and squeezed myself into a ball.

My skin was crawling and venom started to leak into my mouth. I spit it on to the floor. I started to shake as I struggled to my feet. I tried to walk with out banging through one of the old walls.

I weaved back and forth.

I tripped across the threshold of the tiny bathroom, and collapsed against the sink.

I was breathing hard and I couldn't see almost anything, my head felt like it was about to implode.

I slowly lifted my head up keeping my eyes closed trying to block out the pain. I gasped air into my lungs.

I snapped my eyes open, and as I stared into the dirty cracked mirror thousands of blood red eyes stared back out at me.

I had lost the fight. I screamed and crash out of the window and sped through the city at an increased speed. Driven by blood lust, I would kill anyone that got in my way.

EDWARD POV

We drug our feet as we slowly walked through the streets of the city.

Even though we don't sleep, we were ready to drop we had been walking so long.

I had just turned around to tell my father we were going to stop for the night when I heard a women scream.

Me and Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle locked eyes.

"Stay here Rose, Esme, Alice. We'll be right back." Jasper said as we ran towards the scream.

When we rounded the side of a blue building what we say stopped us in our tracks.

Humans lay in different locations in the street. Some bloody…..some well we didn't know if they were alive.

But the most shocking thing was……in the middle of the street a dark haired vampire stood drinking from a women….the same women that screamed possibly.

The vampire threw the women down and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Then she looked up right into my eyes.

"Bella…" I breathed. Terrified my angel how could this be her.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed.

I turned to see a look of complete shock on her face.

Rose had her hands over her mouth.

Esme was just staring at her.

I turned back to Bella, and met her blood red eyes. She looked completely evil and every bit the killer she thought she was.

I stepped forward cautiously watching her.

She hissed and dropped to a crouch.

I tried to take another step, she let a growl rip from her chest.

I got ready for an attack, but almost as soon as the growl left her body a look of awareness came over her face.

After seeing the look on her face I almost wished she was still blood thirsty.

She look shatter, terrified.

She stood shakily and looked at her blood covered hands and her blood soaked clothes.

She looked up at use a look of pure terror and disgusted for what she was crossed her face.

Then she straightened and crossed her arms across her chest, and tilted her chin up and look at us.

"Well, what do you think of me now?" Her musical voice sounded harsh and mean.

We all just stared at her.

"I kinda guessed this would be your reaction. I'm a monster Edward plan and simple it's time you realized that."

She turned her back to us and disappeared into the night.

I just stared at where she had been standing, then the air left my body and my shoulder slumped and my head fell forward.

My family gathered around me.

"We lost her again."

And as they tried to console me no one saw Tanya watching us until it was too late.

Hey REVIEW please! You know you want to! Do it do it! I'll update again soon this chap. Was kinda short. Sorry next will be longer! EDWARD and BELLA reunite! YEAH!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! So Sorry I spaced about half way through this chapter. I hope it's good

I put a butt load of thought into this one. You guys deserve an awesome chapter after

Me neglecting you for like ever. Well here goes nothing here's the next chapter. Hope

you like it! Oh by the way if there happens to be anything you want me to put in the story

just ask. And if you have any ideas for the next chapter I'd appreciate you telling me

Cuz my head's empty! Thanx! Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________

The vampire with the shining red eyes hid, crouched only a few buildings from were the pale eyes stood in the street.

She had watched the massacre. She had watched the demon come out of the shadows silently. She had seen the first lunge, and when her teeth had broken skin.

She never thought the cold killer that she remembered from all the training sessions, had really just lost her control.

She watched the terrified looks on the human's faces as they watched, unable to run away, unable to escape the force of the demons mind. They watched as the hunter took the others lives, and then watched still as she came for them.

The best part, though, was when the pale eyes showed up. From what she had gathered they had been tracking the demon.

She saw the horror on their faces as they watched the one they had once considered a sister, slaughter the humans for no reason but to feed.

When the demon turned around and looked at them, noticing them for the first time.

One, the bronze haired one, stepped forward. A growl ripped through the vampire's throat and they both got ready for a fight.

Then as if realizing what was happening, her face changed. She was shattered, destroyed; her love had finally seen her for what she really was.

She spoke to them, then turned tail and disappeared, into the night.

The others just stood there in shock for a brief second then they were all around the bronze haired one. Trying to console him, telling him……"They wouldn't stop looking for her."

She shrieked.

The pale eyes all spun and saw her just as she flung herself from the shadows.

EDWARDS POV

We all saw the women leap out of the darkness.

She landed without a sound on the balls of her feet. She lifted her head, a grimace of outrage on her lips.

"Hello Edward. It's nice to see you again."

"Tanya." I stated not surprised. Of course she would come after us.

She stood up and tossed her hair back, "How are you Edward?"

I just stared at her, angry beyond any stretch of the imagination.

She laughed a short high pitched noise. "Did you enjoy the show too?"

I snarled and Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. "Control yourself brother, she's trying to bait you."

Tanya shrieked. "I'm trying to bait you? Do you really think I'd have to bait any of you to get what I want?"

Carlisle stepped forward and addressed Tanya, "What do you want child? Maybe we could help you."

Tanya laughed again. "Child? Really? You think me a child?" Her face morphed into a twisted mask of rage. "I have seen horrors of the like you will never see! I watched my brother die! And the one that did it? Bella. You precious Bella. She killed him in a rage."

I flinched.

Tanya smiled and stepped forward. "After he was gone, she called for someone to come and take what was left of him away and burn him. When she turned around, she looked me right in the eyes. Do you know what I saw?"

I just stared at her, silent, waiting for her point.

"I saw nothing! No remorse, to regret, no nothing. Her eyes, through her mask, were blank and as cold as her skin. When I dared to ask why she had dared kill my brother….she back handed me and told me she didn't want to see any insubordination from me either. She said I was a good fighter, and she'd hate to ripe me to pieces."

She fell silent and watched me as, what she had said sunk in.

I lifted my head, noticing she was marginally closer then before, and looked her point blank in the face. "Maybe that was who she was, but she's different now. She's a good person."

"Good PERSON?! That monster is even less human then I and I have killed my fair share of innocents."

She pointed at me, "Your perfect girlfriend is no longer a helpless human she is a cold blooded killer and she's murdered just because the person failed to get out of her way. Believe me, I watched on many occasions."

Tanya stepped closer.

"Maybe, but you're a worse killer. Bella you stood by and watched as she killed the others and your brother. You didn't step in, you didn't try to stop it."

Tanya froze and for a second I thought my ploy to stop her advance on me and my family had worked.

Then I connected with a brick wall and fell to the ground.

She was on me immediately. Her hand gripped the collar of my shirt, while the other held a silver knife to my neck.

She looked at me with hate glazed eyes.

It trying to stop her advances I had pushed her beyond the point of reason. I read that clearly in her face and fear gripped my heart for the first time since the night I had realized Bella was surely dead.

"You know nothing!" Tanya screamed. She threw one arm out and caught Emmett in the gut as he tried to rush her. He went down like a stone.

She turned back to me. "Now it's your turn."

I tried to twist out of her hold but before I come move more then a millimeter a fire ripped through my throat and my eyes widened.

Tanya threw back her head and laughed.

Then a flash and she slammed into the concrete across the street.

Then her head was bouncing of a wall.

Then she was in the street with a figure shrouded entirely in black and a mask sitting on her face, sitting on her chest.

Her face was in shadows and her black trench coat billow it behind her.

When she lifted her head. We all gasped. Bella.

She snarled, and walked briskly to where Tanya was trying to lift herself of the ground.

She reached down and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

Bella hauled her to her feet and slammed her up against the wall.

"You nasty bitch."

The calmness in her words seemed to shock my family. We had never seen Bella act so much like a killer.

She slammed her fist into Tanya's gut. Tanya doubled over.

Bella pulled her up by her hair.

"You skank nasty bitch."

Bella got right in Tanya's face.

"Get ready Tanya."

Bella kneed her in the face. Tanya fell to the ground in a heap.

Bella pulled a gleaming object from her pocket and I watched a cruel smirk grace her blood red lips.

"You're going to join your brother, Tanya."

Tanya shrieked and tried to crawl away from Bella as she brought the knife down through Tanya's left calf.

Tanya screamed.

"You went after my family, my mate; your mother killed my mother. Now you're going to pay for not only your sins but those before you also."

Tanya screamed again as the knife sank into her lower back. Bella yanked it out, red liquid coated the blade. Tanya was quickly being cover in blood.

Bella kicked her in the stomach.

"You're nothing. You deserve to burn in hell for the reset of eternity. You're a sorry excuse for a vampire."

Bella growled. The knife slashed Tanya's side. "I can't believe I once thought you my friend."

Bella poised the knife at Tanya's throat.

"Please," Tanya croaked.

Bella threw back her head and laughed.

When she looked back at Tanya, no mercy showed in her black eyes. Bella was gone.

"You're dead to me." Bella drew her hand back to slash her throat.

"Bella no!"

My cry startled her and she looked up.

Then before we could react Tanya was gone.

Bella stared at the spot Tanya had once been. Then she screeched and whipped her head around to glare at me.

I stumbled back from the force of the hate in her empty eyes.

She snarled and she fluidly rose to her feet.

"Your bastard!"

Bella seemed to glow red as she stalked towards me.

"You idiot! You stupid idiot! What the hell were you doing? Trying to be Tanya's hero?"

I put my hands up to fend her off. "No Bella! You were acting like a monster! You would have regretted killing her later after you calmed down!"

"Fool! I am a monster! I have been ever since you abandoned me, when I need you most! You hypocrite! You think you now me or what I will do. You know nothing!" Bella pulled her knife out once more, "Because you were never there to find out.

"I'm a monster. It's in my blood. I would have rejoiced in ripping Tanya to shreds. Watching her bleed on the pavement, watching her eyes go blank." She laughed, "It's who I am Edward. And it's all your fault."

Bella lunged for me with the knife. In a millisecond my family was on her.

Bella threw them off, as if they weighed nothing.

"You think you can stop me Edward? You have no idea how strong I really am because I didn't tell you. I lied to you. You only know half of what I'm capable of. This monster I have become is your doing. Now you'll pay!"

Jasper lunged at her. Half way through the air he fell to the ground clutching his head, screaming in agony.

We watched shock as Jasper writhed on the ground. You see Edward? His brain is spasming from the intense force of my feelings. All the hate and hurt and pain you have inflicted on me is killing him Edward."

Bella stalked around me as I watch Alice clutch Jasper as his screams echoed through the empty street.

"Edward!"

I flicked my eyes to Carlisle. "Edward! Don't listen to her! She still in a frenzy from the feeding! The force of seeing Tanya attack you is being magnified to the thousands! Everything you say to her now will just provoke her!"

I jumped out of the way, just in time, as Bella thrust the knife towards my shoulder.

"Then what the hell am I suppose to do! Jasper's dying over there!"

"Get her away from everyone! Away from the blood smell! With her hyper senses she can still smell it!"

"I'll try!" I leap out of the way of Bella's knife once again. And then I was off like a shot. I didn't now if Bella could run faster then me, but I was hoping the head start might help me get far enough away for her to come out of it.

Buildings flashed by in waves of color as I raced through the night. When the buildings ended and the flashes turned all green I slide to a stop.

I whipped around in time to see Bella standing 20 feet away from me watching me. Her eyes were pits of black. Not red from feeding but the black eyes of a murderer.

"So you're trying to protect your family? It doesn't matter how far you run Edward. AS soon as I kill you, I'm going back to kill them to. It's just too bad you can't watch."

Her lips curled back over her teeth and a growl rose from deep in her chest.

"Bella please think calmly, please Bella, listen to me!"

I started to back away from her imposing form, coming towards me.

"Why should I?"

She lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. The knife was positioned right over my heart.

"Because," I panted, "I'm sorry."

Bella blinked, caught off guard. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bella. Sorry that I caused this hell you live through every day. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I didn't try to come back and see you again, even though I wanted to. I'm sorry I can't take away all the pain I caused you. I'm sorry I didn't let you kill Tanya. I just couldn't watch you do something so evil. You're not a monster Bella. You only think you are because that's what they made you believe. You're better then this Bella. You have to snap out of it. I love you. Me and our family need you. Please Bella."

I gazed in her eyes. Watching the confusion cloud her face. She was fighting with everything I had said.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She breathed out harshly.

She opened her eyes and red eyes looked into my gold ones.

"Bella."

She scrambled off of me.

I propped my elbows up and watched her.

She looked horrified. She dropped the knife. I stared in horror at me.

I slowly got up and reached for the knife. I slid it into my pocket and walked up to Bella slowly.

"Are you okay."

She hung her shoulders, "No I'm never okay."

Then she pitched forward. I caught her in my arms.

She was out cold.

I looked down at her sadly.

How did I let this happen? The happy girl she use to be was dead. She believed herself a monster. She was right. She wasn't okay.

I cradled her in my arms as I ran back towards my family. Invisible tears raining down my face, for all the scars I caused her, that I could never make disappear.


	11. Chapter 11

EDWARDS POV

When we finally found a place to spend the day, I was ready to drop. I was light headed and fuzzy from exhaustion. Which didn't make sense given the fact I was a vampire and things like being tired, never occurred to us, we could go for ever. But after everything I've seen lately I'm not going to worry. Now anything seemed possible.

I shouldered the door to an old apartment open, and stumbled through the frame.

"Edward, please," Emmett held out his arms to take Bella, "Let me carry her now. You're runnin on empty dude."

I slowly shuffled past him and continued threw the hallway.

I kicked the first door I came to open.

This one was similar to the old one we had been hiding in before Bella ran from us.

As a headache started to split my skull, I laid Bella down on the couch in the main room.

Then I flopped down in the arm chair beside it. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was crazy, I haven't felt this bad since my last few days alive.

My stomach rolled and it felt like I was sweating, which was again impossible.

I saw Carlisle kneel beside Bella on the couch and I watched as he peeled her eye open.

"Well she's alive the red color is still in her eyes. I honestly have no clue what's going on."

I heard Alice cross the room and stand by Carlisle. "But we have to be able to something. We can't just let her lay there."

Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder. "Alice, it could be anything. She could be in a self induced coma. Or she could be just drained. We have no way of knowing."

I knew they were still talking. But a fire that started in my neck started to roll down to my chest and started to fan out.

I gripped the arms of the chair and squeezed my eyes shut. My breath started to come out in short pants, and I started to sweat even more then before. The headache had progressed to my entire head and my skull felt ready to explode.

Then the darkness started to invade my vision.

From far off I could hear my family calling my name asking if I was alright. But my mouth seemed wired shut. I was biting my tongue so hard blood started to fill my mouth.

I felt hands on my shoulders. Emmett was shaking me.

But there was no going back. The black tunnel started to close in on me.

My last thought before I kneeled forward and Emmett had to catch me before I fell to the floor was, Bella I'm sorry.

Then the world stop existing and I died for a second time.

THIRD PERSON POV

The Cullen's all gathered around Edward. Emmett had caught him before he hit the floor.

"Oh my god!" echoed from Alice's mouth, as Emmett carried Edward through the kitchen and in to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

Carlisle pushed through his family, who were surrounding the bed. He Looked at Edwards eyes and inspected him from head to foot.

When Carlisle got to Edwards neck he gasped and pulled away in shock.

Alice jumped forward and grabbed his shoulder, "What Carlisle?"

Carlisle just stared at Edwards neck, then he reached forward and lifted Edwards head up so everyone could see his neck.

Everyone gasped and Esme started to cry.

"Oh my god!" Alice ran her fingers through her hair, "What's wrong with him? Shouldn't he be waking up soon?"

Carlisle was inspecting Edwards neck.

He sighed and got up. "I'm not sure he's going to wake up."

"WHAT?"

Hey guys quick question okay should I turn Edward into a super vampire like Bella or should she save him at the last second? Thanx!


	12. Chapter 12

Just letting you all know that until everyone that reads this also reads my story Night's Daughter I'm not going to up date Ice Cold so please get cracking I have a really good chapter written but Night's daughter is a nrgizrbunne original and I really want some creative criticism. PLEASE!

PEACE OUT!


	13. Chapter 13

_PLEASE READ MY STORY NIGHT SUN I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL I HAVE TEN REVIEWS JUST WARNING YOU._

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_I'm floating in a sea of white.....clouds, the bright blue of the sky hits my face and instinctively I fling my hand over my face. _

_But it does not burn. And I look down at my hands, I am not sparkling._

_I hear a chuckle from above my bowed head. When I settle my gaze on the face I am mute in shock._

_My mother is standing in front of me with a radiant smile on her lips and an aura of sunlight gracing the out line of her small form._

_In my silence she opens her mouth and speaks in a voice as clear and pure as the_ _innocence_ _in a new born baby's eyes._

_"Bells."_

_At the first time I had heard her voice in almost 100 years, I threw myself up and into her arms._

_I tinkle of bells accompanies her laugh and tears, the first tears I have cried in a century roll down my face._

_For a few seconds she just holds on to me and then she pulls me away slowly so she can look me in the eyes._

_"Bella, do you know why you are here?"_

_I bite my lip, "Am I dead?"_

_My mom smiles and strokes my face, "No, not yet."_

_I start in shock and fall back a few steps in shock._

_"What do you mean not yet?"_

_"Come Bella let's sit down." She waves her arm around in indicate a bench that I could've sworn had not been there a minute ago._

_I followed her over and sat down gingerly, when I found that it was indeed solid I slumped against the back of the bench, "So....?"_

_My mom seemed to collect herself, "When vampires like you purge like that a frenzy begins about three days later. Instincts kick in that force you to lose control and feed, the result it terrible and grisly. You held it off for longer then that threefold. Even with your seemingly endless self restraint you couldn't hold it off for ever."_

_She stopped suddenly and shook her head sadly. "When your control broke something ancient tripped inside of you. From the minute you snapped and till you passed out there was no love inside of you. Every good emotion that keeps even evolved vampires like you seemingly human disappeared. You were, for the first time since your death, truly evil. You really were the nightmare version of immortals that humans write about and warn the children about."_

_I swallowed and a coldness that seemed to sink through me to my bones make termers wrack my body. "I killed someone didn't I. Someone innocent."_

_She looked solemnly back into my eyes, "Yes."_

_I curled in on myself. I had sworn that from the day Justin and our coven had been burned into ashes I would never kill anyone that didn't have to coming and even I hesitated to give myself that._

_But regardless of my promise I had taken countless innocent lives and who knows what else I did._

_I tipped my head up from my lap and glanced at my mother, "What else?" I said in a slow monotone._

_A look of ancient pain crossed her face and regret slashed the corners of her mouth grimly down._

_"Mother." I growled._

_She gripped her hands in her lap, "You almost killed Tanya, tortured Jasper, tried to kill Edward."_

_"Edward!" His name burst from my lips in a shrill cry._

_I grabbed my mothers arm. "Is Edward okay?"_

_She looked at my fiercely, "For the moment." _

_"What do you mean?" I choked out._

_She shook her head, "Think Bella, what's the one thing that can kill vampires?"_

_My face went still and my undead heart almost started beating, "No… it can't be."_

**I was in a rage. That bastard how could be have let that murderer get away. He never loved me. He lied. **

"**You idiot! You stupid idiot! ****What the hell were you doing? Trying to be Tanya's hero?" I screamed.**

**He put his hands up to fend me off. "No Bella! You were acting like a monster! You would have regretted killing her later after you calmed down!"**

"**Fool! I am a monster! I have been ever since you abandoned me, when I need you most! You hypocrite! You think you now me or what I will do. You know nothing!" I pulled her knife out once more, "Because you were never there to find out.**

"**I'm a monster. It's in my blood. I would have rejoiced in ripping Tanya to shreds. Watching her bleed on the pavement, watching her eyes go blank." I laughed, "It's who I am Edward. And it's all your fault."**

**A ting of red was taking over my vision and I lunged for him with the knife. In a millisecond his family was on me.**

**But as I fought them off I failed to notice the line of red that grace his throat like a necklace.**

"_NO!" I screamed and jumped up. "He can't die."_

"_I agree." My mother said calmly._

_I pulled my fingers through my hair and paced anxiously. "Yes but how can I get back when I don't even know where I am?"_

_My mother stood up and hugged me fiercely, "You have to want to."_

_The she turned and in the blink of an eye it was like she was never there._

"_No!" I looked around in a frenzy. "No don't leave me!"_

"_Ahh." I sat down on the ground and huddled into a ball._

_All I wanted was to get back. Another chance. Not for me but for Edward my heart my soul. He was my humanity and with out him and eternal existence would be an immortal death sentence. Agony that would never end._

_I needed Edward and I saw that now if I got another shot I would never leave him again._

_All off a sudden I had the sensation of falling and I could feel a soft cushioning underneath me. _

My eyes snapped open. A dingy apartment building livingroom graced my vision.

I jolt up off the couch and on to my feet. But as soon as I was on my feet I collapsed against the coffee table and with a loud crash a lap shattered on the floor.

I the dark haze started to cover my vision but when I felt the presence of other vampires I shook it off.

Alice and Emmett were lifting me off the floor.

When I was unable to stand and the gently sat me on the couch again.

"Bella we're so glad your back to normal." Alice said but there was no really happiness in her voice that was coming towards me.

"Were is Edward." I stated bluntly and felt a sweat break out on my forehead with the effort it took to stay up right.

They looked at each other. Alice had tears in her eyes.

I jumped up and swayed, "Take me to him!"

Alice started to lead the way but when I failed to be able to take a step. Emmett scooped me up and carried me down the hallway to my love.

I am tense the whole time I am carted to the back of the house, and then Alice stops in front of a door at the end of the hall on the right. I can see a light shining from under the door and I have to close my eyes for a moment when I smell the faint scent of blood on the air.

"Are you all right."

I heard Emmett's gravely voice ask me from above my head.

Taking a deep breath I nodded and when I raised my head from his shoulder Alice slowly let the door creaked open and we stepped into the room.

The sight that greeted me when I was able to gaze around the quant soft room, was unbearable.

Carlisle was holding Esme to him as she dry sobbed and Rose stood up against the wall staring blankly out the window.

When she saw that I was inside the room. Her lips curled back over her lips and Alice jumped in front of her just before she flung her self at me and Emmett.

Alice grabbed Rose's arms when she tried to shove her out of the way to get to me. The hate radiating through her eyes was unbearable.

"Calm yourself Rose." Alice said softly.

Her eyes seemed to blaze, "Not until you dump that little bitch out on her butt in the street. I can't even look at her. She loved Edward." Rosalie sneered, "She can't love, a monster like that is incapable of a feeling like that."

She ripped herself out of Alice's grasp and stalked across the room to the window again. "And to think Edward almost had me convinced you were like all the rest of all thoughs high breeds. But you are as self less and soulless as Tanya."

I let out a growl just as Jasper stepped out of the shadows by a dresser across from the door. "Rose." He said sharply. "Stop this or you'll have to leave, think about Edward."

Rose glared at Jasper but my attention was off them others in the room.

I had finally found my love in all the chaos.

Laying on top of a light blue bed spread was Edward.

He had a gray ting to his normally pale white complexion. And although vampires are natural still the motionlessness of his body had an ominous feeling about it. This wasn't natural this was the end.

I wiggled out of Emmett's arms and slowly, unsteadily made my way to the bed side.

I collapsed to my knees when my hands touched the soft bed coverings.

With a shaking hand I reached out and touched his face the lack of temperature was so startling I jerked my hand away and gasped.

The quietness of the room made my intake of breath echo threw the walls. With out my notice everyone had stop talking and had fallen silent. Their eyes were fixed on me as the waited to see what I would do.

I mentally steeled my self and turning my head back to Edward I once again reached out. This time, glancing his neck with my finger tips.

I started again when he hissed and his head rolled back to bear his flesh to my eyes.

And for the first time, when I caught sight of blood I felt no cravings, no endorphins racing threw my body. All I felt was a despair and agonizing pain that drilled right threw my gut and right into my dead heart.

I felt tears start to run down my face in waves. I grabbed the blanket in one fist and reached for Edwards limp hand.

I held on to him as I lowered my head to his chest and sobbed.

I couldn't believe this was all my fault. Rose was right how could I do this to someone I loved. All I ever was going to be was a monster.

Threw my tears I could hear his family murmuring nervously.

But I pretended not to hear them I just tried to close my eyes a pretend none of this was real.


End file.
